dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Erza Scarlet
Akame vs Erza Scarlet is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-first DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 1! Akame Ga Kill vs Fairy Tail! The assassin of Night Raid takes on the Battle Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild to kick off season thirteen. Which badass anime girl takes the win? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The members of Night Raid had all suffered from massive bounties being placed over their heads. Akame had been hiding in a village for a few days, waiting for a chance to move on so she could get back to helping Leone at some point. Unfortunately, she could hear someone knocking at the door, and when the door wasn't answered immediately, Erza invited herself in. Akame drew her blade, hiding behind a corner with her back pressed up against a wall. Erza began moving through the building and Akame tried to seize the opportunity to dash out of the door. As she ran though, Erza snapped around and hurled a sword towards Akame, which planted itself into the wall next to the Night Raid member's head. "My next throw won't miss, Akame. You've been difficult to find, and it'd be better for us both if you came quietly." Erza declared, drawing the blade back to her hand with telekinesis. "You know I'm not going to do that. I don't know what price is on my head, but it's not worth what you'll lose to try and claim it." Akame responded, still trying to step through the door. Erza then rushed Akame, as quick as a flash, but Akame blocked her attack as the two struggled to overpower the other. "We'll see." Erza simply responded. The pair then began slamming their blades against one another at break neck pace. Here we go! The pair's pace was almost impossible to track. It was Akame on the offensive at first, striking like a cornered animal at her assailant. Erza's shots were defensive for the most part, redirecting Akame's shots while also using her target's momentum to off balance her. The narrow environment of the house didn't help either, as the two had little space to build up too much momentum. Akame realised this, so moved forward to box Erza in; she didn't need to overpower Erza just yet, and a single slash could be enough to win the battle. Erza kept on blocking, deflecting the tip of Akame's blade into the floor before kicking Akame into a door. She hit hard, but was up in time to block Erza's follow up strike. She pushed against Erza's weight and then slammed her weapon at Erza as hard as she could. The sword clipped Erza, but only in the armour. Akame frowned; not the impact she was hoping for. Erza then responded with a punch to the face, knocking Akame back. Akame slashed again, as Erza ducked the attack. Akame then brought her elbow up to Erza's face, clattering her in the nose. Erza began to go to town on Akame with kicks and strikes from her blade. Akame managed to block anything fatal, but she found it difficult to cope with Erza's hand to hand combat. Akame rolled towards a wider bit of space to create an opening but as she stood back up, Erza kicked her into a bookshelf. The shelf collapsed on top of Akame, who lifted it away from her. She then responded with a stab towards Erza's chest, but this was blocked with ease. The pair went back to blinding offence, with Akame deflecting overhead cleaves by Erza and throwing the odd kick here and there. Erza leapt onto a table for leverage but Akame slashed the legs of the table out from under her. Erza tumbled and Akame capitalised by kicking Erza in the chest. The Night Raid member butted Erza with the handle of her sword. Erza swept at Akame's legs, who jumped over the attempt. However, Akame was vulnerable in the air and Erza wasn't letting that chance go. She sliced into Akame's thigh. Akame cried out in agony, but her suffering was only enhanced when she landed with her full body weight on the wound. In an attempt to end the battle, Erza clashed blades with the kneeling Akame and pressed all her weight against her wounded foe. Akame pushed back, before rolling away from Erza. The move only served for a proper run up as Erza kicked Akame out of the front door. Akame landed rough in the middle of the village square. Erza followed, but Akame had been playing possum, and was able to deliver several slashes to Erza's armour. She grabbed Erza by the hair and threw her into a nearby cart. The cart shattered from the impact and Erza decided to change things up. Relinquishing her Heart Kreuz Armour, she reemerged in her Clear Heart Clothing, summoning dual katanas as she blitzed Akame. Struggling with the new pace of her foe, Akame backed away, parrying several strikes but focusing more on gaining distance. Erza punted Akame in her already open wound, but when she tried to slash down on her, Akame performed a double legged take down. All three blades clashed as Akame tried to consider her options. Leaping up, Akame landed on the other side of Erza. This didn't offer too many advantages, but it forced Erza to shift her position, as she spun around to face Akame, the Night Raid member elbowed her in the chest. Akame then lunged with a stab intended for Erza's heart, but she swiftly dodged the attempt. Akame kept prodding at Erza's guard, with Erza using both katanas to defend herself. The two jumped and delivered a drop kick at the same time, knocking themselves to the floor with force. They struggled to their feet, engaging in a blade lock. Erza forced the lock overhead, and then freed one katana, slicing it through Akame's left hand. Akame cried out, dropping her blade. But just as it reached Erza's stomach, Akame's right hand shot out and grabbed the weapon, slashing her poisoned blade across the gut of Erza. The Mage immediately began showing signs of the venom, dropping her katanas and collapsing to her knees before eventually lying still, deceased. Akame then trudged for cover; more assassins would be on the way soon and she was in no shape to greet them yet. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant